The End is the Beginning is the End
by Trixy2
Summary: Heart break can cloud your judgement; this is one mistake Danny won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

He felt the cold metal press into the side of his neck, the air was caught somewhere between his chest and throat as fear clouded his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked finding his voice.

"I think you know." He answered calmly.

He felt a tear fall over his cheek, he had never given death a second thought before now. It had always been something that had been far off, something that wasn't going to happen for a long while. Not any more. In this moment he could hear death's soft whisper in his ear, telling him that he is welcome to join.

"Why me?" He asked, knowing it was a corny question, there was so much more he wanted to know.

"You idiot. This has nothing to do with you. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time, sorry for your luck kid." The older man said, pushing the pistol harder into the skin above his collar bone.

"I don't want to die." He said, as the sensation in his elbows left from having his hands at the back of his head too long. His knees ached from the position he was forced into.

"Who says you have to die?" He knelled down in front of his victim. "I could just put a bullet directly through your spinal cord; put you in a wheel chair the rest of your life. Have a nurse feed you with a spoon. It'd be like a vacation, wouldn't have to lift a finger." He smiled, his face was dead of humanity, as another tear dripped out of his eye.

"Please? Just let me go." He begged.

"If you behave yourself and just let me get what I want, this will go a lot smoother." He stood up again to look out the window. "They should be here soon and the show can begin. Your friends are not very punctual are they?" He turned back to his helpless victim and took a step back. "I think I know a couple of ways to pass the time until they get here." He said coolly as he reached back and brought the gun down, over his victim's cheek.

"Ah!" He screamed as he feel forward loosing his balance. Bringing his hand to his face, he found blood dripping out of a fresh cut.

"On your knees Detective, hands behind your head. Now." He said as he cocked the gun placing it painfully to the back of his skull. "I said now." He repeated in a vicious tone.

"Yes, sir." He replied as he moved back to his painful position.

"Now, tell me Detective Messer. Did you think you were going to die today?" He asked with a smile.

"Did you?" He answered with a smirk before the gun hit his cheek once again.

* * *

**One Day Earlier...**

Working late at the crime lab had it's advantages; some say it's quiet, some say it's easier to concentrate. For Danny Messer it was a place to escape his lonely apartment and a place for him to be with his recently ex girlfriend Lindsay Monroe. With paper work piling high on his desk, he sat with his head resting comfortably on his hand and he scribbled notes onto his case files. So invested in his work he barely noticed when there was a slight tap at the door.

"Working hard, I see." She said as she leaned against the doorway with a smile.

"Hey Linds." Danny replied looking up from his mountain of work. "I didn't realized how behind I was. What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning back in his comfortable chair.

"Looking for you actually." She answered looking at her feet.

"Why?" He said, masking the excitement. Things had been uncomfortable since their break.

"Want to get some coffee?" She said softly.

"Yeah, yes I really do." Danny smiled, getting up from his chair as he pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders.

"Not that I normally drink coffee in the middle of the night, I was just sitting at home feeling sorry for myself and thought I could use some company." Lindsay explained as they walked to the elevator.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" Danny questioned, confused by her pain. "Why?"

"Just a rough case, I haven't gone home to an empty apartment in a long time and I just..." Lindsay paused as the elevator door opened as people got off on the floor, Lindsay looked at her feet. Danny danced on his tip toes waiting for her to finish.

Upon entering the elevator, Lindsay pushed Danny to the wall and kissed him. Shock rushed his body as he excepted the kiss, pulling his hands up and wrapping his fingers in her curly locks.

"Whoa, Lindsay." He managed to get out, softly pushing her back. "What are you doing?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said as she turned away from him and pressed her hands to her forehead. "I don't know what I'm doing. I just missed you." She said without looking at him.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm still here." He stated, looking at the wall.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"I hate going home. It's empty. I stay here, because you're here. I hate what I did to you, but I can't be away from you. I'm a idiot."

"Shut up, Danny." Lindsay said, turning back to him.

"Huh?" Confusion clearly painting his face.

"Can't you just take this for what it is. I feel like crap, I just want to feel. It doesn't have to mean anything." Lindsay said with frustration.

"So what? You just want sex?" He stood with his arms out, grasping at what he thought she was saying.

"Yes. We've done it before. I'm stressed, I wanted to go home and get laid, but I can't because we broke up. BUT that doesn't mean we can't use each other... for well... stress relief." She said, looking away.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said.

"Why would I be kidding?" Lindsay smiled.

"So you just want to have sex so you feel better?" He asked, just to clarify.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She smiled again.

Without thinking Danny stepped forward and hit the emergency stop button on the elevator panel.

"Yes, it's a problem." Clearly angry, Lindsay looked at him sternly. "You can't do this to me. I've lost you once and it was the hardest thing I've had to do, now you want to act like nothing happened and FUCK whenever you have a bad day?"

"Why not? Wasn't that what Rikki was for?" She threw back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Unbelievable." He said stepping back, pain filling his face. "I have work to do." He said pressing the next floor button as the elevator moved, opening it's doors.

Before stepping off he turned back to Lindsay, "I told you I'm sorry, I told you it's a mistake, I love you and I screwed up. That doesn't give you the right to fuck with my head." He said before leaving the elevator, doors closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

His mind was wrapped in case files, his eyes were beginning to drop. Danny's exhaustion was beginning to make itself known at this late hour of the night. Resting his head on his arm, he felt himself drifting off to sleep, no longer fighting it, he fell asleep with his arms folded beneath his head, case files spread across his desk.

What felt like only seconds was interupted by a soft knocking at the door, startled he sat up.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Mac said in a concerned tone.

"What time is it?" He said as he lifted his head rubbing his eyes.

"7am. How long have you been here?" Mac said taking a sip out of the coffe mug in hand.

"All night." He answered lazily before finding his glasses and placing them gently on his nose.

"Why didn't you go home? You're not that far behind on paperwork, not that I don't appreciate the effort." Mac said nicely as he sat down across from Danny.

"I guess I didn't feel like it. Besides, it's good to suck up to your boss once in awhile, right?" He smiled.

"What's going on with you?" He said, taking a serious tone.

"Nothing, just trying to get stuff done."

"I don't buy it. You haven't been acting like yourself." Mac sat forward in his chair, Danny suddenly felt that there was no way out of this conversation. "I heard about you and Lindsay. Is it going to be effecting your work?"

"Mac..." Danny shook his head, attempted to change the subject, but Mac was quicker.

"Is it?"

"No, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it." He attempted a smile before it faded from his eyes. "I guess, I'm just a little blue. It's been hard, but I'm dealing with it."

"I hope you're right." Mac stared at him before continuing. "What time does your shift start?"

"9" He answered as he began to organize the folders on his desk.

"Why don't you go home and clean up, you can start a little later, you look like crap."

"Thanks, boss. I think." Danny smiled as Mac stood up and left the small office.

"Danny, I mean it. If you need some time just let me know." Mac tapped the door before exiting.

Letting out a loud sigh, Danny removed his glasses and began rubbing his eyes. It wasn't that he was tired, it wasn't his job, and it wasn't the fact that he and Lindsay had fought in the elevator, it was everything. He was emotionally and phyiscally exhausted. Not knowing how much more he could take, he decided that leaving the crime lab was more then just a good idea, it was a fantastic idea. Picking up his coat and bag, he grabbed his keys and left his office. Looking back before he closed the door, he wondered if he should bother coming back at all.

The drive back to his apartment was not a long one, but apart from nearly falling back asleep at the wheel, it was rather uneventful. Parking outside his building he gripped the wheel tightly before making his way out and up to his warm bed, it felt as if he could sleep for years.

Plans changed as he opened his lobby door to find a familar face standing there clearly waiting for him.

"Hi." Lindsay said sheepishly as he stepped through the front door.

"What do you want?" He asked, as he passed her to the elevator.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at the floor, not wanting to look him in the eye. Playing with his keys in his fingers, he gave in and looked at Lindsay, she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry too." He said looking at her brown eyes, as she finally looked up at him. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Me neither." She said shyly, not knowing what else to say.

"Want to come up?" Danny asked awkwardly, "Not for... I mean, I could make some coffee?" He said as the elevator opened.

"No, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I acted like a fool. I should go, I have to work." Lindsay said before turning around to leave.

"Linds, wait." Danny said stepping out of the elevator and taking her small shoulder in his hand.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said before pulling her in for a hug. Holding her seemed like the only thing that mattered at the moment.

"I know it." She said as she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes she realized it was the only place she felt safe.

Letting her go, he backed up, back to the elevator.

"See you at work." Lindsay said, as Danny pressed the button to his floor.

"Good bye Lindsay." Danny said as the door closed, Lindsay suddenly felt strange.

"Good bye?" She asked as the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in months, Danny was completely calm. His heart didn't ache in his chest and his tired eyes were not clouded with tears, he saw light at the end of the tunnel, and for once he wasn't afraid. He knew that running away from his troubles was not going to solve them, but he didn't care.

He wasn't leaving forever. He just needed a break, a vacation, even if he didn't leave New York, he needed time.

Picking up an empty bag from his closet, he began filling it with clothing, not knowing where he was going he packed for everything he could need. Once the bag was full, he zipped it up and walked to his night table, picking up his cell phone he messaged the only person he felt deserved to know his where abouts, even if it wasn't the truth.

'Mac, I'm taking some time. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry. -D' Sent.

Taking a moment, he looked at his phone. Breathing deep he thought about Lindsay, he wondered if she would worry in his absence, if she would care if he left, if she still cared at all. Turning around, he lifted his bag and went for the door, opening it up he looked around his apartment and closed the door behind himself locking it in the process.

* * *

Lindsay walked into the crime lab in a daze, confused about Danny's final words, she felt helpless.

"Lindsay?" She heard but did not stop walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Mac, sorry." She explained, the look on Mac's face told her something was wrong.

"Can I see you in my office." He asked in a tone that told her she didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?" She asked, knowing it wasn't. Entering his office he closed the door behind them as she took a spot across from his desk.

"Have you seen Danny this morning?" He asked as he sat on the edge of his desk crossing his arms infront of himself.

"Yeah, I just came from there."

"Did he seem off to you?" Mac had a tone that Lindsay had not heard before, it was fear.

"A little... he, well, he said 'good bye'." She looked at her hands.

"I'm worried about him Lindsay, I got this message about twenty minutes ago and he isn't answering his phone." Mac said, showing her the message on his cell phone.

"You don't think..." Lindsay said, unable to finish the sentence. "... you don't think he's done something to himself do you?" Her voice caught in her throat.

"I don't want to speculate, but he hasn't been acting himself lately. He's here all hours of the night, he isn't sleeping, I can't help but think he's done something stupid." Mac said returning to his desk.

"Want me to go over there? See if he's just taking a couple days to unwind?" Lindsay hoped.

"That might be a good idea. Call me if you find anything." He called as she left him office, heading to the elevator and to Danny, terrified of what he was capable of doing.

* * *

Danny's truck was still warm when he got in and settled himself into the seat. Taking a moment to get comfortable, he turned the ignition thinking only of the open road, before he put the truck in gear, he heard a tap at the window.

Standing outside his truck was an older man, his hair was grey and his eyes were ocean blue. He looked familar, Danny rolled the window down.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked politely.

"Detective Messer?" He asked, his tone was hallow.

"Yes?" Danny was confused.

"I've been looking for you." He answered quietly, as he pulled a gun from his coat and pressed it to Danny's forehead. "Now, play nice and turn off the truck." He smiled as Danny's body began to tremble with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"I said, turn off the truck!" He said with anger as he pressed the cold metal of the gun harder to the flesh on Danny's forehead.

"Alright, just chill." Danny said in a shakey tone as his hand reached down to the ignition.

"Slowly, don't be acting like a hero." He said as he opened the car door. "Put your hands behind your head." He ordered as the truck's engine died.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as the man forcefully removed him from the truck.

"Don't speak. You'll live longer." He said pushing Danny hard against the truck. Hitting the truck with such force, the air left his lungs, as the man began to pat down his body for any weapons, almost in military fashion.

"You're lucky day Detective, now don't try anything stupid." He whispered into his ear as the gun pressed under his chin.

"What do you want?" Danny pushed his luck, and was rewarded by a harsh punch to the kidney. Yelling out in pain, only caused another blow, this time to his jaw. He tasted blood, as he coughed and sucked in air, he spit out the fresh blood from his mouth.

"I told you, don't fucking talk!" He whispered, as tears formed in Danny's eyes. "Move." He ordered kicking the back of his legs as the gun still pressed against his neck.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked again, knowing the pain that was coming. Without answering the man grabbed him by his hair, punching him again and again in the face until his knees began to give away.

Loosing his patience completely, he pulled Danny angrily across the road, throwing him into the open back doors of the van. Danny was dizzy, his face was cut and bleeding, he was fighting consciousness but he refused to let it loose.

"We're going on a little trip." He said before taping his hands together with duck tape and closing the door.

* * *

Lindsay arrived at Danny's building, the cool air brushed her face as she walked into the front door of the lobby. Searching her key ring, she found the key to Danny's apartment, when things ended she attempted to give it back, but he refused to take it from her, he knew she might need it one day.

Once on Danny's floor, Lindsay suddenly felt guilty. It had been so long since she had been there, she had forgotten the sense of home she felt when she came here, she missed the way Danny felt like home. With her heart full of sadness, she knocked on his door, but no one answered.

"Danny, it's me. Lindsay. Open up." She called, but no one came. Putting her ear to the door, she heard no movement inside, so she opened the door with the key she kept.

His apartment was a mess, it looked as if he hadn't been there in weeks. His couch cushions were thrown about, the dishes in the sink where everywhere, and his bedroom was a freight.

"Oh Danny." Lindsay said looking around. When she came to the closet, she noticed his travel bag was missing, and most of the clothing from the hangers were missing. Seeing his New York Yankee's t-shirt on his bed, Lindsay picked it up. Bringing it to her face she pressed it against her nose, letting the smell of him fill her senses. Tears stung her eyes, as she realized Danny had run away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said as her phone began to ring. Clearing her throat, she answered.

"Monroe." She tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Hey Lindsay, it's Mac. Is he there?" He too was nervous, she could hear it.

"Nothing, it looks like he's left. His overnight bag, and a bunch of his clothes are missing. I think he really just went away for awhile." She explained, knowing there is more to the story.

"Well, going AWOL isn't the way to do it." Frustration present.

"I think he's just going through some stuff and needs some time. Maybe it'll just be for a couple days." She lied.

"Yeah, come back to the lab. We'll deal with him if and when we have to. See you soon." Mac said as he ended the call.

"Yeah." She said to herself as she sat on Danny's bed.

* * *

Suceeding in staying awake, Danny lay across the hard floor of the van. He body ached, fear ripped through his muscles keeping them firm. Keeping his gaze on the man in the driver's seat, realization come over him. No one would know he is missing, he told Mac he needed time away. Dread came over him as the tears burned his cuts on his cheeks, he was going to die at the hands of a mad man, and there was nothing he could do.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" He yelled out to the man driving.

"I knew I should have taped that mouth of yours shut." He said coolly, looking back at his victim on the floor of his van. "Don't worry about who I am. The answers will come."

"Did I put you in jail? Is this some sick form of revenge?" He yelled, blood coated his lips. He spit to rid his mouth of the blood. "What do you WANT?" He continued, he needed answers.

"I told you..." he attempted.

"No, I want answers!" Danny yelled, fear was pushing him to something else, bravery.

"You want answers, huh?" He asked, as the van suddenly pulled off the street. Turning into an alley way, the man got out the van and slammed the door. Danny braced himself for a fight as he opened the back door, kicking the man with all his strength, he fell backwards. Moving as quickly as he could he forced himself up and jumped over the man, luckily with his arms taped in front of himself he had better balance, and he kicked the man on the ground in the stomach before he turned and ran.

It's hard to be quick with a head injury, Danny learned fast as the man got up and began to chase. He was faster then Danny anticipated, tackling him to the ground wasn't hard and he fell forward with the man on top of him. He struggled as the man turned him over, hitting him with his taped hands he suddenly found himself unable to breath as his hands closed around neck. Gasping for air he fought, scratching the man's face and hitting him over and over.

"I told you to shut up!" He said and he leaned closer to Danny's face, as his struggle began to weaken as his eyes began to close. Suddenly he let go, as Danny sucked in large amounts of air gasping for breath, the man stood up. Reaching down and dragging Danny up by the hair.

"Ah!" Danny yelped, as he pulled him back to the van. Pulling the duct tape out and taping him securely around the feet, arms, and mouth.

For a second the man stopped and looked at Danny, who had tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Look kid, I can't promise you'll make it, but if you behave you might have a chance." He finished before pushing him to the floor and closing the van door.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Something didn't feel right, Mac couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Danny wouldn't take off the way he did, something was eating at him to run. The thought of suicide sat in the back of his skull, but he refused to believe it. Sitting at his desk, he thought about where he could be, and why. Racking his brain seem to be getting him no where.

"Mac, you wanted to see me?" He heard from the doorway.

"Hey Don, I have a problem. I need you to put an A.P.B. out on Danny's truck." He said plainly, not wanting any arguments.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Flack entered his office and leaned forward on his desk.

"I got a message from Danny, saying he needed some time and he didn't know when he would be back. Lindsay checked out his place and he's gone." Mac was worried, but hid it well.

"Then I'm sure he just needs some time, I don't think I should put out a missing person on the guy." Flack was nervous by the look in his co-worker's eyes.

"Just do it, please." Mac said as his phone began to vibrate on the desk, reading the message he stood up. "I have a scene. Let me know." He said walking past Flack and out the door.

"Sure." He said defeated as he left the room.

* * *

His head was spinning, he was tired and thirsty; his lips were bloody under the tape holding them shut. He tried to pretend he wasn't scared, but the truth was he was terrified. From what he knew, the man had no motive what-so-ever to kidnap him, up until that point he was cold and empty.

Danny felt the van begin to slow as the sun was blocked out by a wall.

"Home, sweet, home." He heard from the front seat as the van stopped and he got out. The back door opened once again, but this time, Danny sat still. "Get up." He said, but he couldn't move, the tape around his legs and arms made it impossible. Reaching forward the man grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up.

Yelling against the gag as pain ripped through his skull, he felt some of his hair rip.

"Shut up." He said without emotion as he pulled him from the van, letting him drop painfully to the ground landing squarely on his back, knocking the air from his lungs. "Whoops." He said with a laugh as Danny struggled to breath, once again.

Pulling a knife from his pocket, Danny began to struggle against the tape as tears fell from his eyes.

"Calm down." He said angrily as Danny moved to get away from him. Grabbing his legs the knife cut through the tape around his legs, before Danny could move, he sat on his legs putting his weight on them.

"Now, listen to me and listen good. I am going to kill you, but not yet. I have some work to do first, but if you stop struggling this will be easier for both of us. Understand?" He said pushing the knife to his throat, but not close enough to cut his flesh. "Understand?" He repeats, leaning closer. With his mouth still taped, Danny gave a nod. "Good. I'm going to take the tape off as soon as we get upstairs, if you behave. Got it?" Once again, Danny gave nod. "Good boy." He said standing up.

Once he stood over Danny, he reached down and pulled him up, this time by the shoulder. Pulling the gun from his coat, he pressed it against Danny's chest. "Turn around and start walking." He said, as Danny did what he was told. Fear stuck in his back like the cold metal of the .22 that the man held between his shoulder blades.

Walking through what looked like an abandoned warehouse, the CSI in Danny came alive, looking at things that could help him if he found a way to escape. Taking notes of boxes and hallways and lights, he nearly tripped as he came to a dusty cement staircase.

"Pay attention." He pushed the gun painfully into his back, walking up the stairs Danny realized how injured his body had become as the aches and pains shot through his legs and up to his stomach.

The door at the top of the stairs was dark, creepy. Danny felt dread as the man stopped in front and wrestled with keys, once the door was open, he pushed Danny through into the total darkness of the room. "Wait here." The man said in total darkness, even if he wanted to run, he couldn't see a thing. Closing the door behind him he was gone, Danny's knees shook from his weight as he began to drop. Before he hit the ground, the lights around the room came on, they were bright, and the change burned his eyes.

"What are ya fallin' asleep on me kid?" He said as he came back into the room. Kneeling down in front of Danny, he began to slowly remove the tape. "Now don't start screaming, no one will hear you out here anyways." For some reason he was being gentle not pulling too hard at the tape.

Once the tape was gone, Danny spit out the blood that was sitting on his tongue. Looking up at his capture, he became less afraid.

"Water?" He sucked in air, as his lips sat dry. "Please?" He asked, as he sat back on his heals, feeling weaker by the second.

"Yeah, why not." he replied as he cross the room to what looked like a kitchen, bringing back a cup of cool water. "Here." He said as Danny took the glass with his hands still taped together. The cool water almost burned his cut lips as he swallowed it down, gasping from his bruised throat.

"Thank you." He said once the liquid was gone.

"Don't thank me yet." He said taking a seat on a wooden chair near the door, leaning back he kept the gun aimed at Danny.

"I know, I've asked already, but seriously, what the hell is going on?" Danny was tired, he had yet to sleep and had taken more beatings in the last couple hours then he has in his lifetime.

"We're waiting on a call." He said plainly, as he rocked the chair back and forth.

"What do I have to do with it?" He pressed on.

"In time." He wasn't giving anything away.

"Was it me? Did I do something to you? I don't know who you are." He tried for answers, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere.

"No, you didn't. You've never seen me before, I think. Like I said, we're waiting on a phone call, so just relax." For some reason, he didn't seem as menacing here.

"Relax? You're kidding me right? You have a gun to my head, you've already tried to strangle me, and I'm pretty sure you cracked a couple ribs. Relaxing isn't much of an option." Sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

"Have you always been a comedian?" He snickered, laughing at his pain.

"Only if I have a good audience." He said as a wave of dizziness his him, as he brought his head to his hands.

* * *

The crime scene was a break and enter, Mac thought about Danny's situation the whole ride to the scene, something wasn't right, he just couldn't place it. Entering the scene he found most of his team hard at work.

"What'd we got?" He announced as he put his kit down and began placing gloves on his hands.

"Hey Mac, twenty-eight year old female. Andriana Forbes, found gagged and beated, sent to St. Mary's hospital. There are definite signs of forced entry the place as been trashed, and she lives alone so prints should be fun." Stella announced walking up to her collegue.

"Did you do overalls?" He asked, still looking around the scene.

"Of course." She smiled, she took a beat before continuing. "Mac, Lindsay told me about Danny. You don't think he's alright do you?"

"Something is off; it's not like him. But thats another convseration for another time, we have a crime scene to clear." He said getting down to business.

"Yeah. I'll... um, I'll go to the hospital and see if I can get some photos of her wounds. You need anything else?" Stella put a hand on Mac's arm.

"No, go ahead." He said as he set to work.

* * *

"Where were you going?" Danny's kidnapper asked.

"What?" Danny snapped back, annoyed.

"When I grabbed you, you had a bag. Where were you going?" Danny got the impression he was making small talk.

"I... I don't know." He answered, shaking his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He laughed.

"I mean, I don't know! I was... I was trying to get away." He answered as well as he could.

"From what?" He sounded confused.

"What you are a fucking kidnapper or therapist?" Danny yelled out, his head was aching.

"OK, no small talk. Got it." He said standing up from his seat and walking closer to where Danny sat on his knees. Squeezing his eyes shut, Danny leaned forward, willing his head to stop pounding in his ears. "I want you to know, that if I wasn't making sure good money off of you, I wouldn't do this."

"What?" Danny said looking up finally, finding the man standing over him.

"You are a cash cow. If I do what I'm told, and do it right, I'll be making 150 thousand in cash. So if you think that I am acting like I have a lot to loose, you'd be right." He smiled down at his victim.

"Whose paying you?" His body shook. "I have no way out, do I?"

"No, not really. I don't get paid until they have blood." He said looking at the gun in his hand.

"Great! That's just great." Danny said as he began to breath anger.

"Dude, calm down. Don't get all pissy on me." He said, putting his hands out defensively.

"Calm down? You're going to kill me, and I'm supposed to chill! Fuck you!" Danny spit out.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be pissed too." He said getting up and walking towards the phone. "Come on man!" He said in frustration.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Why?"

"If you're going to kill me, I should at least know your name." He said, wiping the blood from around his eye with his sleeve.

"Derek." He answered. "And this wasn't something you've done. That much I know."

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically as he feet began to go numb, so he moved his position.

"Hey, stay on your knees." He ordered. Danny sagged, unable to reajust. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I'm holding the gun, so do what you're told." Walking towards him fast.

"I guess I'm stupid." Danny said as his eyes fluttered, exhaustion taking it's toll.

Closing his eyes, he suddenly felt the gun pressed against the side of his head. "Get on your knees." His tone was sincere, and angry. Danny looked up at him and found himself staring down the long metal of the gun.

"You won't kill me yet, you're waiting on a phone call." He smiled in a cocky way, knowing he was right.

"Is that right?" He said before moving the gun to the side of his ear and firing off two shots.

"AH!" Danny yelled falling forward. The blast knocking his sound away, the popping and ringing in his left ear stung. Holding his head to his arm, he moaned in pain as his head pounded.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." He said moving back to his seat by the door. Danny leaned his head against the wooden floor before him as tears stung his skin, he couldn't hear anything but ringing as he sat back, on to his knees like he was instucted.

"It's going to be a long day, Detective." Derek smiled as he put feet up on a near by box to get comfortable. "Mostly for you though!" He finished with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Something about this crime scene is not adding up." Hawkes said looking around. "The girl is in University, she has no money. It just doesn't make sense. Why would someone make it look like a robbery?" He questioned as Mac stood next to him wondering the same thing.

"You're right, it's just not adding up." He agreed as his phone began to ring. "Taylor?"

"Hey Mac, It's Don. You were right, somethin' is definitely going on with Danny." Flack said, he sounded nervous.

"What happened?" He said turning and walking out of the crime scene.

"Uniform found his truck, some teenagers went for a joy ride, pulled um over on the West side." Flack took a second before continuing. "Mac, Uniform said he found blood on the drivers side."

"Do they know anything? Where is Danny?" He raised his voice, unintentionally. Hawkes looked up suspiciously.

"They said they found the truck on West 79th street with the keys in the ignition, that's outside Danny's building. I have been trying to call him all morning, and there is no answer. I'm putting out a missing person on Danny, something is going on Mac." He said nervously.

"Alright, I sent Lindsay there this morning she should be back at the lab by now. I'll get her there for processing." Mac said as he shut his phone and took a deep breath. Turning around he found Hawkes eyes staring at him.

"Mac, what's up?" He knew something was off.

"Danny is missing." He said bluntly. Three words caught him off guard.

"What?" He said taking a step back in shock. "What happened?"

"Flack found his truck, there was blood present and he's not answering his phone. I got a strange message from him this morning, but... I don't know. Something is sitting weird." Mac said not once looking at his co-worker, as his mind switched to CSI mode.

Suddenly a phone began to ring, Hawkes and Mac took turns looking at their own phones, niether of them had a call. Looking around the apartment Mac found a phone sitting among the mess. Placing gloves on his hands he picked up the phone, flipping it open, he heard a voice.

"Detective Taylor, I've been meaning to call you all morning." The voice said happily.

"Who is this?" He said without emotion.

"Just an old friend. By now you have probably realized that Detective Messer won't be coming into work today, you see, he's a little tied up." Something about his tone, told Mac that he was more then tied.

"What do you want?" Mac asked, as he and Hawkes listened to the conversation.

"In time you'll know all the sexy little details but for now, I call the shots."

"I want to know that my Detective is still alive and unharmed. I want proof." Anger was rising.

"Oh, that might be a problem. Our friend can be... let's say rough, but he is alive. I will have him call you with proof, until then I hope you enjoy the present I left you in this fine upscale student apartment. G'day." He said ending the call.

"What does he mean present?" Hawkes said.

"Get out of here. NOW!" Mac said as he and Hawkes began to run from the apartment.

By the time they reached the door, the explosion had began, throwing debris in their direction. Loosing his balance Mac was throw, hitting a wall.

* * *

"Shouldn't be too much longer." He said staring at the phone.

"What do they have on you?" Danny asked, talking kept him awake.

"What?" He said giving him an angry look.

"Do you really think they are going to pay you? They'll probably kill you as soon as your job is done." He said shifting his knees to get comfortable.

"I doubt it." He said looking at the phone.

"What makes you so sure? You've done all the dirty work, it'd be easy to pin this whole thing on you."

"You are assuming we'll get caught, trust me. It won't happen." Derek said, shifting around and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I've been doing this job long enough to know that you'll get caught. You've been sloppy." Danny smirked.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to scare me so I'll let you go." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Whatever works. I'm telling you, this is going to fall through." He continued.

"Well if that's the case, I'm already going down for murder, what's one more?" He said with a smile.

"What? Who else have you killed?" His feet were numb.

"Don't worry about it." He leaned back again.

"Listen I know you're gun happy and love any excuse to break my cheek bone, but I can't feel my lower body, can I move?" Danny asked honestly. Derek looked him over, took a second before answering.

"Fine. But don't try anything stupid." He said waving the gun.

"What the hell could I do to threaten you? My ass is numb!" Danny said sarcastically.

Instead of beating him, Derek laughed. "Good point." He said with a chuckle. Danny moved from his position to sitting flat on the floor, his hands were still taped tight in front of him. Once positioned he let out a deep breath of relief as the phone began to ring.

Derek jumped and answered it. "Yeah?"

Danny watched from his seated position.

"Already?... OK forty minutes, then I make the call? Why forty?... Alright alright! Fine! I'll do it!... I Said I'll do it!" He yelled as the call ended, slamming it down on the receiver.

"Wrong number?" Danny smirked.

"Shut up!" He said as he began to pace. "Fuck!" He yelled out.

"Having a bad day?" For some reason Danny had a new wave of courage and decided that making a joke of his abductor was the way to use it.

"Do you listen? I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled.

"No you just said 'shut up' you added the rest." He smiled.

This time Derek looked down at Danny, his menacing gaze caused goosebumps to form over Danny's body. As if making a decision Derek crossed the room and hit Danny as hard as he could with the gun, across the face. Succeeding in finally breaking his cheek bone.

Falling backwards, time moved slowly, it felt like he was moving in single frames as the back of his head hit the floor. He tasted blood, he felt the warm stickiness of his own blood coat his face, his eyes were heavy.

"Try mouthin' off now." He said leaning over him, he grabbed the front of Danny's shirt pulling him off of the ground. "Now, say you're sorry, or I'll start breaking you're teeth off one by one." He shook Danny's barely conscious body.

"SAY IT!" He screamed in his face. Danny could barely lift his head, as Derek shook him.

"I'm... sorry." He said as blood lined his lips, his eyes fluttered, he was tired.

"Good." He said dropping him to the floor.

* * *

**More to come... Review Review Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Flack pulled his badge off of his belt loop as he walked into the crime scene. Firefighters had arrived and were doing their part to put out the fires. Mac and Hawkes sat on a gurney as paramedics looked them over for wounds, cuts and bruises but they seemed OK.

"What the hell happened Mac!?" Flack asked looking up at the blow apartment.

"It was a set up, Danny's been abducted. They are calling within the hour for proof of survival." He answered adding a hiss of pain as a paramedic began bandaging up the cut on his forehead.

"Jesus. I have Stella processing the truck and Lindsay went back to Danny's to see if she can find anything. Who are these people? What do they want?" He put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they planned this. I don't know how well." Mac got off of the gurney and began to walk with Flack. "This cell phone is our only connection to Danny, I need to run a trace and see if we can find the origin of the call. I'm heading back to the lab." He said looking for his keys. "Damn it! My kit and everything was in the scene!" He said angrily.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get you a lift. How's Hawkes?"

"Fine, just some stitches. I gotta get to the lab, he could call any time."

"Alright." Flack said giving him the keys to his own car. "Go."

"Let me know if anything comes up."

"I will." Flack said, taking a second they looked at each other realizing how bad the situation was unfolding. They both knew there wasn't going to be a happy ending, they just didn't know for who.

* * *

Lindsay searched as hard as she could for any kind of evidence in his apartment, she couldn't find any. There was nothing to suggest he was taken from his front door.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Lindsay yelled at the top of her lungs and kicked a table. Looking down at the mess she made, she found a photo of her and Danny smiling up at her. "I'm so sorry." She said as tears welled up her eyes. Holding the photo close, she felt her phone begin to vibrate.

Clearing her throat, she took a second and answered.

"Monroe."

"Hello Beautiful." The man stated.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked as she stood up from her position.

"No, no, but you will. I have someone who would like to say 'Hello'." He said in a menacing tone, "Say Hello Detective." She heard shuffling in the background.

"Lindsay don't do anything he says!" Danny yelled out.

"I said Hello, idiot." He said away from the speaker with the distinctive sound of slapping.

"Danny!" Lindsay yelled as her heart began to beat painfully against her chest. "What do you want? Please don't hurt him!" Lindsay begged as tears finally fell down her cheek.

"Maybe. I have some requests, and I need them attended to, as soon as possible. If they are done then I will see about releasing Detective Messer."

"I'll do it, if I have your word that he will be released." She said firmly, staying strong for Danny.

"I can't promise that, Ms. Monroe, but what I can promise is that Detective Messer will be in a lot of pain before he dies if you don't do what you are asked."

Lindsay's body shook with fear, taking a second to clear her head, he continued.

"From the history I can tell you care for this man, I don't think you would like him to live through hell because you ignored my requests. Kind of selfish, don't you think?"

"What do you want?" She said after taking a second.

"Oh you're still there, how comforting." He let out a deep breath. "I need a small favour, just a little one. You remember a couple weeks back there was a murder in midtown of a high priced attorney?"

"Yeah, Jason Forbes. What about it?" She asked.

"You are going to find all of the evidence collected in that murder case and destroy it." He was blunt, his tone menacing.

"Are you nuts? That's a federal case!" Lindsay was in shock.

"You're correct. I have no doubt the accused will be sentenced to death, most likely lethal injection. Which is exactly why this is important. I need you to collect and destroy. If anyone, I mean anyone, finds our about our arrangement I'll put a bullet straight through lover boy's heart. Are we clear?"

"There is no way I am going to get clearance to get near that evidence. Not a chance." Lindsay put her hand to her forehead in a panic, she was at wits end.

"Well, you have six hours to get it done. So you better figure it out. Good luck Ms. Monroe." He said as he ended the call. Lindsay stared at her phone in disbelief, six hours to destroy evidence on a case she didn't work or have any connection to in any way. She was screwed and she knew it.

* * *

Danny sat on the floor listening to the conversation, there was no way Lindsay would be able to pull this off, even if she had clearance. She was too good a cop, and too good a person to let someone get away with murder.

"So that's your plan huh? Destroy the evidence, kill me and run off into the sunset?" Danny said, as pain throbbed throughout his body.

"Something like that. Besides, that's just part one." Derek answered sitting back in his chair. "Ten minutes." He announced looking at his watch.

"What happens in ten minutes?" Danny asked, as he felt the cut on his cheek.

"We call your boss so you can say goodbye to your friends." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about, you said she has six hours to destroy the evidence?" Danny stared at the man.

"She does." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" Fear stabbed his chest.

"This isn't about you! OK, it's not about you, or her, or the murder of Jason Forbes. It's bigger then that." Derek said standing up, he began to pace across the wood floor. "Do you really think the NYPD cares about one beaten cop? They couldn't care less about you! You see Danny, I'm different then your everyday psychopath. Those people have something to loose. It doesn't matter whether I live, you live, you're little girlfriend lives. I don't care about the money. I don't care about the 'Respect' of human life. When you have lost everything, survival doesn't mean anything. Which is what you are going to learn today." His eyes were dead, there was nothing but hatred behind them.

"You're going to kill everyone aren't you?" Danny asked, but in truth he was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, I am." He took a beat. "But it's not just me. I'm just part of it, I'm part of it because I don't care anymore."

"What happened to you?" Danny asked, trying to get closer to the man.

"Something you'd never understand." He looked away, "Two minutes."

"Who is doing this? Who are you working with?" Danny asked again.

"No one you care about. One minute." He answered looking at his watch.

"Give me answers! Please?" Danny pleaded.

"Time's up." He said picking up the phone as he began dialling.

Danny watched as he stood patiently rocking back and forth on the phone, waiting for someone to answer.

'Taylor?' Mac answered.

"Detective Taylor, how are you today?" He asked cheerfully. Danny noticed how his tone changed as the conversation began.

'Who is this? What do you want?' He asked as calm as he could.

"My name is Derek and I am holding Danny Messer, against his will." He smiled at his victim sitting on the floor with his wrists taped.

'I want proof he is alive, put him on the phone.' Mac demanded.

"Feel like talking Danny Boy?" He said putting the receiver down on the table and walking toward Danny. Grabbing Danny by the hair, forcing him to his feet.

"Ah!" He yelped as he was practically dragged him across the floor.

"Talk." Derek said holding the gun to his neck, the phone with the other.

"Mac?"

'Danny, are you alright?' Mac asked in a hurried tone.

"Not really." He said looking at his capture at the gun pressed to his throat, already covered in bruises.

'We're going to find you, answer with yes or no. Do you know where you are?'

"No." He answered, looking into Derek's eyes, not knowing what he would do next.

'OK, listen we have everyone on this. We will get you back. I promise.' Mac said.

"Mac, check on Lindsay!" He blurted before the phone dropped and Derek slammed him painfully into the wall. Pinning him face first, he began to beat him with his fists in his back and abdomen. "No! Stop, please stop!" Danny screamed as tears began to fall down his face, he couldn't hide his pain any longer. When the beating stopped Danny slid down the wall and began to sob.

"As I was saying Detective Taylor, I have a few requests." Derek said, out of breath.

'Let him go, and we'll talk.' Mac said, after hearing the beating he was now terrified.

"I have some fucking requests. Do them and Messer might survive this phone call!" He screamed as he raised the gun and cocked the weapon.

'What do you want?' Mac gave in.

"That's what I thought." He said, as he lowered the gun.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac sat with his knee bouncing up and down as Adam did everything he could to trace the call. The call being recorded, Mac waited patiently as he made his requests.

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

'I'm glad you finally came around. I need everything done in the next six hours or you will know what it's like to listen to a friend die. Do we understand each other?' Derek asked in an angry tone.

"Yes we do, tell me what you want?" Mac said desperately.

'I want one million dollars in unmarked bills, and I want Robert Harris released from prison with all charges dropped.' He said plainly.

"I'll see what I can do." Mac rubbed his forehead.

'No, you'll do it. Or...' He said as he heard Danny scream out in pain.

"Alright alright!" Mac yelled as he jumped up from his seat, Adam stared at him in shock.

'My colleagues will call you for a drop location, stay close to the phone.' He said as he ended the call.

Mac dropped the phone on the table and put his hands on the back of his neck.

"We're screwed." He said looking up at Adam.

"We were close, I almost got the location. We know he is in Queens." Adam explained.

"Almost isn't good enough, Adam!" Mac yelled as he stood up and picked up his blackberry.

"Who are you calling?" Adam asked as the computer went through more information.

"Lindsay, Danny told me to check on her." He said as he dialed her phone number.

'Monroe?' She answered.

"What's going on?" He said getting to the point.

'I can't talk on the phone Mac, I'll be in the lab in five minutes. Get the team together.' Lindsay hung up before Mac could ask.

"What the fuck is going on today?" Mac said throwing his hands in the air, Stella walked into the A/V lab behind him.

"I think I have an idea." She said spreading papers across the desk. "Last week District Attory Jason Forbes was found stabbed to death in his Upper East Side apartment, this morning his daughter was found nearly beaten to death in her mid town apartment."

"Not half, she's dead." Hawkes said entering the room. "Doc called about ten minutes ago, blunt force to the head." He said standing beside Mac.

"We've got bigger problems then that." Mac said putting his hands on his hips and facing the team. "Danny has been abducted."

"What?" Echoed around the room.

"Flack and I have been working on it, we suspected foul play, and then we got a phone call with demands. Who ever took Danny is behind these murders, and they don't play nice."

"No, they don't." Lindsay said entering the room. "I've been called by the person that took Danny, he wants me to destroy evidence in a federal murder case."

"Let me guess, Jason Forbes." Stella said.

"Exactly." She said looking down at her feet. "If we give into the demands or not they are going to kill Danny."

"She's right, we have to work on finding Danny before the deadline." Hawkes said as he looked through the files for a clue.

"And what if we can't?" Lindsay said looking to Mac for answers.

"We don't have a choice." Mac said firmly to the team. "Danny's life is depending on us."

* * *

He felt like the air was being sucked out of the room, his broken body was draining him of the energy he had left. Danny felt the broken pieces of his rib dig into his skin as he lay on his side, gasping for air.

"You don't sound good." Derek said, from his seated position by the door.

"I... can't... breath." Danny gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut hoping the pain would pass.

"Sit up." Derek ordered.

"I can't." He breathed deep, trying to relax but failing.

"It'll help you breath." Derek said crossing the room, grabbing Danny by the sleeve of his coat he pulled his body off of the floor, pushing him into a sitting position. "Better?" He asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Why... do you care?" Danny asked through his ragged breathing. As his lungs seemed to inflat better in his new position.

"I don't, but you can't die before the deadline." He said as he moved back to his seat.

"Wonderful." Danny replied. "Who are you doing this for?"

"I'm sick of talking, take a nap or somethin'." He replied as he picked up an old magazine and began to read.

"Not likely. Did they kill your family for something?" Danny pressed.

"Shut up." He said calmly as he flipped through the pages.

"Or is it your brother you are destroying evidence for? What have you lost?" Danny asked more, he was quiet, his body ached, but he needed answers.

"Shhh..." Derek said finally looking up at him.

"No, I want to know who I'm dying for." Shifting slightly for better comfort. "Who am I dying for?" He said this time louder, opening the cuts that lined his lips, he suddenly tasted blood again.

"You don't learn do you?" He said dropping the magazine.

"Listen, I get it. I disobey I get beat, I'm not afraid any more I just want answers. Please?" Danny begged as Derek stood up and walked towards him. Pulling the gun out from his waist band, Danny flinched, instead of breaking another bone in his face, he pulled a wooden box closer and sat down on it, still holding the gun to Danny's chest.

"I had a son about your age; his name was Joseph. He died a couple months ago, shot like a sick dog in a parking lot in Jersey. Point blank in the back of the head." He looked down at Danny's broken body and suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Danny said sincerely.

"Why, you didn't know him?" He said defensively. "The people that had him killed, did it to send a message to me. They killed my boy because I owed some money."

"Who? Who did you owe money to?" He moved, holding his chest as he did.

"Jason Forbes." Derek answered coldly.

"The district attorney?"

"Yes, he doesn't have a clean jacket, he was a ruthless son-of-a-bitch. When I found out it was him, I did the only thing I could think of, I stabbed him in the heart. I stabbed him, and I looked him in the eye as he choked on his own blood and I told him why he was dying. When he was gone, I stabbed him again and again, I don't know why I did it. But I did."

"Did it didn't make you feel better?" Danny said looking up at the man, blood dripped off of his chin.

"For a moment." He answered honestly. "Until they had youngest boy arrested for Murder One, they framed him against me. They told me if I came forward they'd kill him anyway."

"Who else are you working with?" Danny asked as he spit blood out to the floor beside him.

"Daniel some times it's better to be left in the dark." He said leaning forward and patting him on the head.

"Why do I have to die?"

"Danny we all die. You are dying to save my son." Derek smiled.

"Let me go, I'll make sure you get out of town. I'll help you! Just let me go!" Danny pleaded, sitting forward he hissed at the pain in his chest.

"No." He said again, standing up and moving back to the door.

"Why not?" He pressed on.

"I told you, the answers will come." Derek said sitting back down and once again began flipping through the magazine when the phone rang once again.

"Yeah?" He Answered, he had no emotion in his tone. Danny felt his body begin to shake. "I got him, I told you not to worry about it." His anger was rising. "Has there been one problem with this plan yet? Yeah that's what I thought. I'm getting your money so do what I say and things will work out."

He was distracted, his back was turned; Danny took a deep breath, looking around the room. 'You can do this.' He thought to himself. As quiet as he could he began to move, standing too a lot of effort, especially attempting to do so without crying out in pain.

"You don't seem to trust me, do you?" Derek said on the phone, still not noticing Danny behind him.

Making to the door as quietly as he could, he turned the knob, his hands we still taped together made it difficult to move.

"HEY!" He heard from behind him, no longer worrying about silence, Danny threw open the door making a dash for the stair case.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Derek screamed as he dropped the phone and took chase. Saving his air, Danny ran as fast as his weak legs would take him. Making to the top of the stairs, Derek caught up grabbing at his hair as they lost their balance. Rolling in a heap down the long cement steps, Danny banged and cracked his body as he went.

"Jesus!" Derek said, landing at the bottom with a huff.

Danny felt cold, he could barely move, his chest was tight. Gasping for breath he saw Derek not to far away, with what energy he had left he began to crawl away.

"What the fuck?" Derek said standing up, hissing at the pain as he limped towards Danny. "What the fuck are you doing?" He said reaching down, grabbing Danny by the hair.

"Ah!" Danny screamed bringing his hands to his head, as Derek pulled him to his feet.

"Get up, you stupid son-of-a-" He screamed, but was cut off by Danny kicking him in his damaged knee. "Ah!" He screamed as he fell to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy killing you!" He said grabbing his injured knee.

Danny limped away, painfully and as fast as he could. Getting a head start helped, reaching a large wall, he hid as he began to bite through the tape around his wrists. His badly beaten body was beginning to fail him as he leaned against the wall listening for his attacker to give chase. When he heard nothing, he placed a hand on his aching abdomen, only to find blood.

Danny looked down, pulling up his shirt he found a large gash above his hip bone, blood was dripping freely over his fingers as he pressed on the wound, moaning as he did. A tear escaped his eye, as he pulled his shirt back down, keeping a hand on his bleeding stomach.

"Where are you, bitch!?" Derek screamed as he limped through the warehouse. "I'm going to find you, and when I do only god can help you!"

Danny knew then, if he didn't get out of there, he was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we at?" Lindsay asked Adam sitting down beside him.

"I'm getting closer, it was a land line. If he had called from a cell phone and he left it on, we'd be knocking at his door right now." Adam explained as he worked.

"We have to find him Adam." She said sadly, looking at the computer monitors in front of her.

"We will." Adam said, putting a hand on her wrist, he smiled. Lindsay tried her best, but she knew she wore he worry well.

"Lindsay, did the man on the phone say anything else?" Flack asked as Stella and him looked through old case files.

"No." She got up and moved towards them. "I don't understand, why can't we fake it?" She asked.

"Because even if we were to get temporary release of Robert Harris, the media would be all over it and there is no way this city is going to hand over a mil for ransom." Flack explained.

"What if we don't get it from the city? There are other ways!" Lindsay was becoming desperate.

"We have to be realistic here Linds, there is a good chance that even if we get the money, they'll kill Danny before we get to exchange it." Stella said with pain in her voice.

"We can't just give up." Lindsay said fighting back tears.

"No one is giving up, we just... we just don't want to get our hopes up." Flack said, sitting down, his feet could no longer hold the truth.

"Whoa, I think I got something!" Adam said excitedly from the other side of the room.

"What? What is it?" Lindsay said running back to him.

"The person who called Mac the first time came from a cell phone belonging to... ah, a Mr. James Marshal." Adam said looking up the number.

"James Marshal?" Flack said, taken back. "As is Jim Marshal? As in Judge Jim Marshal?"

"Oh my god." Stella said looking around the room. "Danny has been kidnapped by a Supreme Court Judge?"

"Wait I don't understand? If a Judge, with many hands on the law, is the person behind all this, then why didn't he just get Robert Harris released himself?" Lindsay said, "He could have easily got that evidence destroyed."

"He did." Mac said entering the room. "I just went down to lockup, apparently a lawyer had all of the case files and evidence picked up this morning. This guy was sending Lindsay on a wild goose chase, he wanted her occupied. I don't know what the hell is going on."

"What are we going to do?" Stella asked, looking at Mac.

"Adam- I want you to track down where that number called from, I don't care how you do it. Get it done, call NASA if you have to. Lindsay- I need you to go back to DNA and see if they found any blood at the scene that wasn't Danny's or our Victim. Flack and Stella, we're going to talk to Mr Jacob Robinson and see what he did with this evidence. This is all hands on deck, not other case until Danny is home. Got it?"

"Got it." The team said in unison as they made their exits.

* * *

Knowing his position was not going to be safe for long, Danny began to sneak through the warehouse, ducking behind boxes as he went. The sounds of Derek yelling were getting quieter as he moved through the dusty boxes and crates. His side pulsed with pain every step he took, air was in shorter supply as he willed his body to keep moving. The blood from his wound was beginning to dry, coating his stomach and hands with a warm stickiness that made him ill. He was a mess.

Seeing sunlight, relief washed itself through Danny's entire body as he looked over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone. Speeding up his limp he made it to the broken window, looking out he found himself next to water, from the bridge down the river, he knew it was the Hudson. The broken window made his escape a difficult one, shards of glass stuck out from the frame. Breaking it would be too noisy, so Danny began pulling large pieces of glass off of what was left of the window. Once removed, he found himself enough space to push his broken body through without further injury.

Pulling his wounded body up to the windows edge, his muscles shook violently. He felt as if he had gone ten rounds with a cement wall, he did not want to see his reflection knowing it would only strike more fear into his heart as pain racked his body. Lifting himself higher he felt sharp pains biting him with ever twist and turn, he couldn't help but let out a soft cry of pain as he pulled his shoulders through.

"Almost there, come on." He said, willing himself to continue. Once his shoulders were through, the hard part was over, outside the window he found large wooden crates nearly even with the windows edge. Rolling out onto the crates, he sucked in a deep breath as he rolled onto his back. Filling his lungs with oxygen he felt his body gathering energy, breathing deep to keep his heart in check, he shook. The sun was bright it burned his eyes, focusing in the light he had no idea what time a day it was, or how long he's been missing, he did know he had to run.

Forcing himself into a sitting position he moved his way off of the crates, his feet hit the ground and his knees shook as he began to jog along the side of the large warehouse. Reaching the end he stopped and peered around the corner, only to find a black Lincoln pulling up to the side of the building. The windows were tinted and he could not see who was in the car, he had no plans on sticking around to see who they were. Turning on his heal, he began running in the direction he came from as fast as his feet would take him.

* * *

Lindsay paced back and forth across the DNA lab as the tech worked feverishly for results. Her feet were beginning to hurt as her stepped seemed heavier, everything seemed heavier. The only thoughts were of Danny floating around her head, she planned on killing whoever was responsible for his pain, she wanted to hurt them, she wanted them to feel everything she was feeling.

"Got it!" Felix said, the new DNA tech.

"What?" Lindsay said, noticing she had been biting her nails as she paced.

"DNA on Danny's car, there was another male present." He explained, pulling the paper out of the printer.

"Who?" She said grabbing it from his hands roughly.

"Ouch!" He said, nursing a fresh paper cut. "No exact match in the system, but I do have a partial match to someone who is." He said sucking on his finger.

"I'm not in the mood for this, who?" Lindsay said angrily.

"Seven marks in common with a Robert Harris, possibly his father, who was charger with Murder One last month." Felix said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Lindsay said pulling Felix in and kissing him roughly on the cheek. "Perfect! Good job!" She said before turning and running out of the room.

"You're welcome?" Felix said with confusion as he continued nursing the small cut on his hand.

* * *

Mac, Stella and Flack were past being professional, walking into the the large gray building that held most of New York Cities most profitable lawyers, the flashed their badges before barging into the large wooden doors of Jacob Robinson's office.

"Mr. Robinson, I have some questions." Mac announced before the door stopped swinging.

"I beg your pardon?" The older man asked as he sat comfortably behind his desk.

"Why did you have the evidence in the Jason Forbes case pulled this morning?" Flack said with a menacing glare.

"I don't think I need to be answering to you." He said with indignant as he stood from his desk. "Please get out of my office." He declared as he walked towards the door.

"We aren't going anywhere until we get some answers." Stella said as she shut the doors behind her.

Looking at the detectives that surrounded him, he stopped and took a breath. "What would you like to know?"

"My detective, Danny Messer, was kidnapped this morning outside of his apartment. What do you know about that?" Mac asked still as angry as when he answered.

"I know noth-" He answered, before being cut off.

"Bullshit. We know you signed out the evidence, which we were contacted about to have destroyed. Who are you working with?" Flack's eye were red with anger.

"Please sit down Detectives, we have a lot to catch up on." He said returning to his chair.

"We don't have time! We have four hours or they are going to kill him! What DO you know?" Mac spat.

"I have evidence against Jason Forbes and the corruption that has been going through the supreme court for the last decade. Jason's murder was the one stick of proof I have against him. I have been trying to take that son-of-a-bitch Jim Marshal down for years. I signed out the evidence because I have reason to believe that Robert Harris was framed for the murder to cover up something worse that has to do with his father and Forbes." Jacob explained as he went through some files on his desk.

"Whose father? Harris?"

"Yes, his name is Derek. He owed Forbes some money, when he couldn't pay he had his son murdered. To clear it up he told Derek that if he paid him a million dollars, he would let him live. Things got a little ugly when Derek stabbed Forbes in the chest."

"How do you know all this?" Stella asked.

"I have my resources, I work alone. You see, I don't want to die." He smiled at Stella.

"I gotta say, this is pretty courageous and stupid." Flack said.

"You're right, but when I was younger, I signed up for this job it is because I believe in Justice, I believe in the better good, and it's one Judge like Marshal that will take pay offs from cops, mob bosses, and low lives just so he can have a summer house in Miami. I'm sick of these bastards." He said angrily.

"You have to help up find our guy." Mac said leaning forward on his desk and looking him in the eye.

"I'll do what I can." He said with sincerity.

* * *

His lungs hurt from running, his body battled against him as he fought to keep going. The warehouses were never ending as he dodged between train cars and boxes and old cars as he looked for a road, or a phone, or a person he could use to get help. Finally stopping, he found his hands shaking as the salt in his sweat burned the cuts that covered his body in various spots. His breathing sounding more and more like a wheeze as his broken ribs pushed against his skin.

"God help me." He said between ragged breath as he heard the sound of crunching gravel close by. Jumping behind a large train car, he listened carefully, waiting for someone to come into view.

"What the fuck? Where is this guy!" He heard a familiar voice scream from the car, as it drove through the cars.

"You're the fuck up, that let him get away!" He heard a new voice. Danny slid down to the ground sitting so no one could see him.

"I told you, we'll find him. Stop running your mouth and get out and start lookin'." Derek said as he stopped the car. Danny heard the sounds of feet on gravel, and his nerves stood up on alert. If he had to run again he wasn't sure how far he could make it.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Danny heard the second voice whispering as the crunch in the gravel got closer. Looking around for anything he could use as a weapon, he noticed a metal pipe not to far away. Reaching for it was harder the he imagined, his ribs were broken, he kept forgetting as he pulled the pipe in keeping it ready for an attack.

"Where are you?" He said once again, Danny noticed that his tone was more then terrifying, he even sounded like a murderer. He wasn't far off now, he could hear him breathing. "Come on out and play, I won't even hurt you." He said as Danny slowly stood up, flat against the train car.

"Gotcha!" The man said jumping around the corner as Danny swung the pipe as hard as he could, hitting him across the skull with a sickening crack. He went down easily, Danny was sprayed with his blood as his head hit the gravel.

"Oh fuck!" Danny said dropping the pipe, looking at the man on the ground before him. "Oh, no, no, no!" He panicked. Kneeling down next to him, he took his pulse, he realized he had killed him.

"Jesse?" He heard Derek scream.

"Shit, shit... Damnit!" Danny said as he scrambled to get to his composure. Looking down, he saw that he had dropped his gun when Danny hit him. Picking it up, he looked it over, it was loaded. Patting him down he found a life line; in his back pocket he found a cell phone. Stuffing the phone in his pocket, he got up and began to run once again. Away from the body, away from Derek and away from his death.


	10. Chapter 10

He could barely move, he has been running for so long his body was stiff. Coming to the end of the train cars, he found himself out of energy, his lungs burned, his muscles ached, and his blood boiled in the hot sun. Leaning against the train car, he slid down until he sat down, his legs stretched out in front of him. Gasping for breath, he pulled the stolen phone from his pocket, and dialed the only number he knew off by heart without speed dial.

* * *

Lindsay sat in her office doing everything she could to track down the father of Robert Harris, frustration was beginning to take its toll. There was no information on this man, it was as if he was a ghost. He did not exist.

Slamming her fist on the desk she let out a loud dramatic sigh.

"Calm down little lady." She heard from the doorway, looking up she found Flack leaning against the door.

"Hey, any news?" She said jumping to her feet.

"No, Mac is still working with Robinson to get closer to finding Dan. How are you doing?" Flack asked as he entered the room.

"DNA came back with a match to the father of Robert Harris. I'm trying to track him down, but there is nothing to go on." Lindsay explained, as she roughly went over the papers on her desk.

"We know. That's what the lawyer was telling us. I meant how are you doing?" Flack sat on the edge of the desk as Lindsay collapsed in her chair.

"Well, it would have been nice if someone told me! I have been running around this entire building trying to figure out how to track this son-of-a-bitch down and you have known the whole time!" Lindsay said angrily.

"Sorry." Flack answered quietly. "We'll find him Linds."

"I know. It's Danny, he'll be fine." She said plainly, as if not bothered by the situation.

"OK." Flack said with confusion. "Taking this a little too lightly aren't you?"

"No. Not exactly." She said going through her papers.

"Then what?" Flack said tapping his hand on his knee.

"I'm no good to anyone if I can't hold myself together, I'll panic if and when I have to, until then, I am doing my best at being a level headed C.S.I. so that I can bring the man I love home safely." She said looking up at Flack.

"Then you are doing a helluva good job." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said as he phone begun ringing. "Sorry." She said looking at he phone seeing an unknown number.

"Monroe?" She answered.

'Lindsay, I need help.' Danny said, in a whispered tone his breathing was thick.

"Danny?" Lindsay said jumping to her feet looking at Flack. "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

'I'm at a warehouse beside the Hudson, I don't know where. Lindsay I killed someone.' He spoke slowly, between words he sucked in air, there was a tone of fear in his voice.

"Stay on the phone, I'm getting Adam to trace the call. Are you hurt?" She repeated.

'I... I don't know. I couldn't remember any other number, I stole this phone from the person I killed. I hit him with a pipe. I don't know how much longer I can hide. I need help, Linds.' He repeated, he was scared.

Lindsay and Flack ran out of the room, to the A/V lab where they found Adam working on the trace.

"Adam, trace the number calling Lindsay's phone. Now!" Flack demanded as he called Stella, Hawkes and Mac into the room.

"What happened?" Mac asked entering the room.

"Danny called Lindsay's cell, I think he's escaped." Flack explained.

"Dan you still there?" Lindsay asked putting the call on speaker phone.

"Yeah, I... Linds?" He was confused, his breathing increased.

"Danny, it's Mac. Have you been hurt? Is there anything around you that looks familiar?"

"I... I need help Mac." Danny said groggily.

"He's been repeating himself, he's in bad shape." Lindsay whispered to Mac.

"We're going to find you Danny, we just need a little more time to do the trace, stay on the phone." he said, looking back to Adam. "How we doing?"

"Two minutes." Adam answered.

"OK, Danny tell me what's around you? Any signs or markings?" Mac asked, hoping for any clue.

"I... I don't know." He said softly.

"Danny, it's Stella, you with me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said as his breathing slowly disappeared, luckily the call was still active.

"Danny? Danny talk to me?" Lindsay began to repeat. "Danny, come on say something." Her voice began to break.

"I got it! He is in Queens! I have an address." Adam said throwing his hands in the air.

"Let's go, Lindsay see if you can get him back. Adam we're keeping the line open, keep the trace on. Let's go." He said to the team as they filed out of the room.

* * *

With the phone in his hand, he passed out, falling over in his sitting position to his side. The cut on his shirt soaked his shirt in blood, the cuts on his face dripped slowly as his head hit the dirt of the ground. Lindsay continued to talk to him over the phone, but Danny's body had failed him. Passing out from complete exhaustion, the world around him disappeared as he fell over, unconscious before he hit the ground.

The black Lincoln not far away stopped slowly, Derek got out of the car with his gun in his hand. Walking towards the train car, he found his victim. Covered in blood, passed out on the ground.

"You make this too easy, kid." He said to himself as he walked closer, kneeling down in front of him he moved closer to feel his pulse, he was alive, but just barely.

"What the hell?" He said finding the phone in his hand. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he heard the voice of a woman screaming Danny's name on the other end. Closing it, he took a couple of steps forward and through the phone in the river. "No rescue today." He said before grabbing Danny by the shirt and dragging him back to the car, as he limped. With little effort he pulled him into the back seat and slammed the door.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

The line went dead, Lindsay's heart was pounding against her ribcage, she ached. "Oh god." She said in barely a whisper.

"What? What happened?" Flack asked from the driver's seat.

"Someone found him, the line went dead." Lindsay leaned forward in her seat trying to breath, she was panicking. "We were so close, so close." She wasn't ready.

"It's alright Linds, we know where he is we'll find him." Flack said, pulling out his phone. "Mac? It's Don, Lindsay lost the call, she thinks they found him." He said without waiting for an answer from Mac.

'Ok, I have Adam working on it. I have SWAT ready when we are, at least we know where he was, he couldn't have made it far on foot.' Mac explained.

"Alright, keep me informed." Flack said as he ended the call. "We are bringing our boy home Lindsay, I promise." He said giving her shoulder a warm squeeze.

* * *

Danny's eyelids were heavy, opening them took more force then he thought possible. Moving his hand to his head, he shook he wished he could sleep.

"Rise and shine Detective." He heard Derek say, his voice causing his heart to skip a beat.

"What the-" Danny said, as he realized he was in the back seat of a car. His blood stuck to the leather as his shirt pulled away from the grey seat.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you? It wasn't hard. By the way, I saw what you did to Jesse; it's not good to steal from the dead." He was cold, Danny was used to his anger, but this was different.

"If you let me go, I won't look for you." Danny asked, knowing the answer. "Please, just let me out."

"That's not how this works. We have a score to even, and I am pretty sure our demands are not going to be met so I am going to move on to plan B." Derek said as he turned the car into a road leading up to the warehouse.

"What's plan B?" Danny's voice shook with fear.

"Oh, I'm not going to ruin the surprise. Besides, I have some people I'd like you to meet." He said as he got out of the car, opening the back door, Danny realized he no longer had a choice. He could not live through another beating or brawl, he sat up from his position and got out of the car without hesitation. "Good boy, finally doing what you are told." He said sarcastically, before punching him in the kidney. "Go that again, and you'll wish that I killed you."

Gasping for air, he limped his way into the building with Derek holding him by the arm with the gun pressed against the side of his neck. Remembering the route from his earlier escape he limped painfully up the stairs as he made it to the room that held him captive all morning he found that he was no longer alone. Five men in well dressed suites lined the room, the shine on their shoes reminded Danny of how his eye must have looked at his point.

"Detective you are becoming more of a hassle then a pay off." A man said from the back, standing up he walked towards Danny as Derek kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to his knees.

"Hands on the back of your head." Derek ordered, pressing the gun into his spine; Danny did as instructed.

"Do you have any idea how much planning went into this project?" The man said, leaning down to face Danny. "I bet you are wondering why I look so familiar. Hum?" He asked again.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, the dry blood on his lips cracked at he spoke.

"I want what Derek owes me, and you are going to help us get it. Aren't you?" He said, squeezing Danny's cheek like child.

"Get you hands off of me!" Danny yelled pulled away from him; without thinking the man slapped Danny across the face.

His cheek was practically numb from his previous beatings, so Danny laughed at him as Derek stepped in front of him.

"Don't touch him." He said putting himself between the man in the suite and Danny.

"Excuse me? I'm just adding to your handy work." He smiled.

"I said don't fucking touch him. He is my concern, not yours." Derek stared at the man waiting for a reaction, he wasn't backing down. "I don't think you want another problem." Motioning to the gun in his hand.

"Fine." He said, waving his men to follow him. "Let's go boys. Derek, I'm sure I will be seeing you soon, hopefully a little more flush." He said walking past Derek.

As the men filed out of the room they took their turns, pushing Danny's body over, and roughing his hair. For a moment he let his hands drop to his side, trying to calm his heart. Once gone, Derek went to the window looking out at the black cars leaving the warehouse.

"Do you know how much worse you just made this for you?" Derek said without looking at Danny. "Not only do I have to clean up the mess you've made, I have to bury Jesse's body." He sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I thought-" Danny explained, his hands still at his side.

"What? You thought he was me?" He turned around and looked at Danny. "Hands on your head!" He yelled, pointing the gun at Danny's chest and cocking the trigger.

"No, I was just trying to get out of here. I didn't mean to hurt him." Danny said as a tear escaped his eye.

"Well you didn't hurt him, you killed him." He walked close to Danny, and pushed the gun close to his neck. "I said hands behind your head." He said quietly, making him look more fearful as Danny painfully reached his hands above his head and placed them at the base of his skull as Derek pressed the gun to the skin on his neck. "Good boy."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Danny shook.

"Yes it does. I never thought you getting away would work to my advantage." He said as he laughed.

"What are you talking about? What's Plan B?" Danny asked, his shoulders began to pulse.

"Your friends show up, they arrest our boys in the black Lincolns, and you and I have a heart to heart." Derek said pushing the gun harder into his neck.

He felt the cold metal press into the side of his neck, the air was caught somewhere between his chest and throat as fear clouded his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked finding his voice.

"I think you know." He answered calmly.

He felt a tear fall over his cheek, he had never given death a second thought before now. It had always been something that had been far off, something that wasn't going to happen for a long while. Not any more. In this moment he could hear death's soft whisper in his ear, telling him that he is welcome to join.

"Why me?" He asked, knowing it was a corny question, there was so much more he wanted to know.

"You idiot. This has nothing to do with you. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time, sorry for your luck kid." The older man said, pushing the pistol harder into the skin above his collar bone.

"I don't want to die." He said, as the sensation in his elbows left from having his hands at the back of his head too long. His knees ached from the position he was forced into.

"Who says you have to die?" He knelled down in front of his victim. "I could just put a bullet directly through your spinal cord; put you in a wheel chair the rest of your life. Have a nurse feed you with a spoon. It'd be like a vacation, wouldn't have to lift a finger." He smiled, his face was dead of humanity, as another tear dripped out of his eye.

"Please? Just let me go." He begged.

"If you behave yourself and just let me get what I want, this will go a lot smoother." He stood up again to look out the window. "They should be here soon and the show can begin. Your friends are not very punctual are they?" He turned back to his helpless victim and took a step back. "I think I know a couple of ways to pass the time until they get here." He said coolly as he reached back and brought the gun down, over his victim's cheek.

"Ah!" He screamed as he feel forward loosing his balance. Bringing his hand to his face, he found blood dripping out of a fresh cut.

"On your knees Detective, hands behind your head. Now." He said as he cocked the gun placing it painfully to the back of his skull. "I said now." He repeated in a vicious tone.

"Yes, sir." He replied as he moved back to his painful position.

"Now, tell me Detective Messer. Did you think you were going to die today?" He asked with a smile.

"Did you?" He answered with a smirk before the gun hit his cheek once again.

"That's for Jesse." He said as he wiped the blood off of the barrel of his gun.

The blood in Danny's mouth was thick, he leaned forward and spit it out, only to find teeth fall to the floor. "You stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Danny said as blood fell from his mouth. "Just fucking kill me! I did nothing to you, I don't deserve this!" Danny yelled, pulling his hands to his mouth.

"Neither does my son!" Derek yelled.

"I don't know who the fuck he is! Why am I being tortured for something I know nothing about!" Danny screamed.

"Hands on your head Detective." He was calm, the gun was aimed at his chest.

"No." Danny said angrily, he was over being a victim, he wasn't going to roll over and die for this man.

"Hands on your head, now!" He was getting angry.

"I said No." He smirked.

"Is this how you want it?" He said, there was a new look on his face, it wasn't one Danny recognized.

"Yeah, that's how I want it. You can kill me if you want but I-" Danny yelled but was cut off by the defening sound of a gun shot, and the blinding pain that tore through his body. Falling backwards, he landed on his back as more blood found it's way to his mouth.

"Then that's how you get it." Derek said as Danny choked on his own blood. "Good bye Detective Messer." He said before stepping over him and leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mac, you take the south entrance in, Lindsay and I will cover the north." He said into his phone as Flack pulled onto the gravel road of the old shipping yard in Queens.

"Got it, SWAT standing by with EMS." Mac announced, turning his attention back onto the road before him.

The gravel crunched under his tires as Mac and team pulled up to the road, from a distance Stella could see cars coming towards them.

"Mac look!" She said, pulling her gun from her holster. Mac stopped the truck, with Police cars blocking off of the exits, they took cover by the doors of their own vehicle. "Mac they're not slowing down!" Stella yelled across the car.

The black Lincolns sped towards the police, not showing any signs of stopping or slowing.

"Fire when ready!" Mac yelled, taking over the situation. With their vests tight to their chests and their heart in their hands they stood, waiting and ready. As the cars got closer the hairs on the back of Mac's neck stood tall, pretending he was not afraid, he thought only of helping Danny. "Fire!" He announced as the swarms of cops began firing at the dangerous cars as they bellowed towards them.

Taking out their tires, they began to swerve. The first car fishtailed and turned slamming into an empty train car; the back of the car jumped up as the collision was made. The second car continued straight for Mac's truck Stella and Mac jumped out of the way just as it stopped in front. Silence took over as the men in the car slowly got out of their vehicle, hands over their head.

"Help me!" A man said exiting the back seat of the car, he was well dressed he had blood on his hand.

"Hands above your head!" Stella yelled, walking towards the men who pulled their guns and dropped them to the ground before them.

"I have been held captive, thank you for finding me Detectives." The man said walking towards Mac with his hands out as if being saved.

"Judge James Marshal you are under arrest for Murder, Conspiracy, Fraud, Larceny, Bribery... shall I go on?" Mac said placing the cuff on his wrists.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I am a victim!" He yelled in outrage.

"Don't! Don't stand there and act innocent! Where is Danny Messer?" Mac screamed in his face, he was over playing it safe.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said with his nose held high.

"Well guess what, we have proof of your corruption and you are going away for a long time. If I find out you laid one hand on his, so help me god I won't sleep until you get the needle." Mac said whispering in his ear. "Get this piece of shit out of here." He said pushing him toward a cop in uniform.

"Stella!" He said pointing back to the truck. "Let's go!" He finished as they jumped in the truck on their way to finish the job.

* * *

The road towards the warehouses was rough, Lindsay held on as Flack drove as fast as humanly possible. Finding Danny was now the only option, the demands were impossible and there was no other way to get Danny back alive, if they didn't find him. She knew what she had to do, as she opened her cell phone and called the lab.

"Adam, are we close?" She asked with a hurried tone.

"You are pretty much in the exact same place Danny was when we got cut off." Adam announced as his computers beeped. "Keep going South, there is a warehouse that has had a lot of activity in the last couple days."

"Adam says stay on this road." Lindsay said to Flack who had his eyes carefully on the road.

"You should be close." Adam said, as he tracked Lindsay's phone.

"I see it! It's right ahead." She said as she ended the call. As they got closer to the building, their heart rates sped to a fast halt. Stopping out front, they jumped from their truck pulling their guns off of their holsters as they did.

Running towards the warehouse with their guns aimed at the entrance, waiting for anything, they noticed movement as a man walked through the front doors, gun hanging loosely at his side.

"Drop your weapon!" Flack yelled, pointing his own gun at his head.

"Now, now Detectives. No need to get upset." Derek said coolly as he waved the gun around.

"I will blow you away, bitch! Drop the gun!" Flack said taking a step closer, afraid for his own sanity.

"Let me see... No. How about I tell you how this ends? How does that sound? Hum?" He said with a smile looking from Flack to Lindsay. "You have a decision to make, and it's not an easy one." Derek said taking a step to the side, away from the door.

"Stop moving, Drop the gun!" Flack said as Lindsay stood with her gun raised, he hands shaking as she did.

"We can stand here for a couple of minutes and I can give you a run around. Take my time, make my exit. All the while your friend lays on the cold cement floor slowly choking to death on his own blood. Alone. OR. You can let me walk away and save your friend from a very lonely death." He said holding his gun in his hand.

"You're lying." Flack shook with anger.

"Am I? Do you really want to gamble with Danny's life?" Derek asked as he took another step.

"I said don't fucking move. Where is he?" Flack said taking a step towards the building.

"Second floor." Derek said, looking at Flack for a decision. Flack looked at Lindsay and back at Derek.

"Get out of here." Flack said, dropping the aim of his gun.

"Good luck Detective." Derek smiled as he walked to his car parked not too far away.

Flack and Lindsay did not hesitate as they ran into the dark warehouse, looking for Danny. The cement staircase felt like a thousand feet high as they ran as fast as they could to the door at the top.

"Linds, wait." Flack whispered before she opened the door, he pulled his gun out, ready for any surprise attacks. Once he was ready she opened the door, Flack entered first gun drawn awaiting a surprise, looking down he found the surprise his heart was not ready for, Derek was not lying.

Danny lay on his back, blood pooling on the ground behind him, his lungs were flooded, his heart raced. He coughed and wheezed as air found it's way between blood in his throat.

"Flack!" Danny gasped as he choked, barely hanging on.

"Oh god, Dan." Flack said, putting his gun on his belt as he ran towards his friend.

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed, dropping to her knees by his head, he could barely open his eyes; the swelling in his cheeks so dark with bruises she barely recognized him. "Danny, help is on the way. Keep breathing." Lindsay said as calmly as she could as Flack picked up his radio and began yelling instructions as he pressed his hands on the gun shot wound on his chest.

"Linds-" Danny said as blood seeped out of his lips and nose.

"Don't talk Danny, save the air." She said holding his head up on her knees so air could make it's way down his windpipe. "Where is the ambulance?" She said turning to Flack.

"We don't have time, we gotta move him. Now!" Flack said pushing Lindsay out of the way as he picked Danny up by the shoulders. Lindsay automatically went to his legs and lifted him off of the ground as they pulled him out of the nightmare that was the warehouse. Flack looked down at Danny as his eyes rolled back into his head, no longer able to stay conscious as life leaked out of his chest. "Come on, Dan. Not yet, stay with us!" Flack yelled as he carefully maneuvered himself down the stairs, holding his friend, praying they made it to the hospital.

Once outside, they found that help had arrived. The ambulance stopped as Mac and Stella opened the door, helping Flack and Lindsay load him into the back. As his legs dropped to the gurney, Lindsay stepped out. Flack sat with him as the doors closed and the ambulance drove off to the hospital.

Watching the ambulance disappear down the road, Lindsay's body shook. Looking down at her hands and stomach, she found herself covered in blood. Danny's blood. She felt a hand on her shoulder and found Mac standing behind her.

"He has a good chance, Lindsay. You did good." He said with encouragement. His smile told her something else, he was pretending it was going to be alright, but she knew better.

"OK." Lindsay said, she was in shock. Looking up at Stella she turned and walked back towards the side of the warehouse, dizziness took over as she threw up with one hand leaning on the wall.

Stella and Mac looked on as Lindsay was sick, they knew there wasn't anything they could do for her. Not yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**EIGHTEEN WEEKS LATER...**

When the word broke that Danny Messer had been murdered in the line of duty, news stations around the country covered the story as if it were a terrorist attack. His murder was watched vigorously; the NYPD had tips coming in daily with people trying to help find his murderer. There was a National watch for Derek Harris and a hundred thousand dollar reward for anyone that could bring him to justice.

The weeks following his death were the longest, the days seemed to melt together until no details were seen. The team worked feverishly to solve the case, but when leads dried up, they worked on hope. With Derek still at large, none of them could sleep.

"Detective Daniel Messer was taken from his home, tortured and shot before Police found him on September twentieth. Unfortunately he bleed out in the ambulance before even making to the Hospital. His abductor is Fifty-six year old Derek Harris of New Jersey, he evaded capture and is considered armed and very dangerous. He is said to have grey hair, blue eyes and about two-hundred, twenty pounds. Police are asking anyone with information to step forward. This man needs to be brought to justice." The reporter finished her nightly review as patrons at 'Fisher's Irish Grill' watched on. Men sat around the old oak bar ignoring each other as the news spoke it's ugly truths.

Looking up at the old dirty TV above the bar, he smiled at himself. Picking up his pint he drank down what was left of the cold golden liquid, finishing with a loud belch.

"How sweet." He heard from behind as he laid his cash on the bar, paying his tab.

"Oh ya like that do ya?" He said turning around as he stood up. Two very familiar faces stared back at him as he looked at the angry faces before him. "Took ya long enough." He said as he stumbled a few steps back, clearly drunk.

"Did you miss me?" Flack said staring at the old drunken man before him.

"You could say that." Derek said with a hiccup.

"Derek Harris you are under arrest for Murder, Kidnapping, Assault and conspiracy." Mac said as he pulled his cuff off of he belt.

"Now really Detectives, what took you so long to find me?" He asked with a cocky grin as he sat back down on his bar stool.

"With all of the millions of rats in New York City, one of them was bound to bite at some point." Flack said as he grabbed his coat and threw him painfully against the bar. "Thanks Betty." He called to the bartender.

"Any time Don." She replied as she poured another beer.

As Mac read him his rights, Derek began to laugh. He laughed hysterically, as if there was nothing left of his sanity. Leading him out of the bar, the light snow on the ground crunched beneath their feet as they made it to their car.

"I knew I'd see your sorry-ass faces again." He laughed again. "Too bad all it took was a funeral to get us together!" He continued to laugh, even after Flack drove his fist into his stomach with every ounce of strength he had. Air left his lungs, but he continued to laugh.

"Flack, come on." Mac said pulling him off of him. "Drive. I'll sit with him." Flack hesitated as he stared at the mad man before him.

_Flashback_

_"V.P. falling 80/50." The Medic announced as Danny's hand dropped off of the side of the gurney. Blood dripping from his fingers to the metal floor of the ambulance._

_"Come on Danny." Flack said to himself as he watched._

_"I'm intubating!" The medic yelled to the driver. _

_"What do you want me to do?" Flack asked looking at the situation unfolding before him. _

_"Take this, when I get the tube in I want you to bag him." She said as Flack took the balloon from her. Flack watched her struggle as she placed the tube down his throat, he felt sick, his shirt was soaked in blood. He knew he wasn't going to make it, he just didn't want to admit it. The tube was in, Flack moved out of her way as she place the bag on the end of the tube. "Here." She said as she moved back around his side in the small ambulance._

_"Go faster, I'm loosing his pressure." She called out as Flack felt the ambulance speed. "Oh damnit!" She said under her breath._

_"What? What is it?" Flack asked, looking at her worried face._

_"He's bleeding out, I need to get his pressure up, or- Shit!" She was cut off by the machines attached to his chest began to go wild. _

_"Help him!" Flack called out. "Do something!" _

_"Lost his pulse, charging to 200." She said taking the paddles from the crash cart. "Clear!" Flack let go of the bag for a second as the electricity pulsed through Danny's body. "Nothing. Charging to 300. Clear!" She shocked his heart again, the monitor still screamed with no result. "Charging again."_

_Flack felt his own heart stop as he watched his best friend bleed to death in front of him. "Clear!" She shocked him once again._

_End of Flash back._

"Flack!" Mac yelled in his face to get his attention. "Drive, I will sit with him." He repeated as he pushed him in the direction of the front of the car.

"Yeah." He said with an empty heart as he got into the car.

Walking through the Police station, every cop turned to see the man walking through the door. With Mac and Flack on either side as he drunkenly walked through the station. A sense of accomplishment came over them as people began to clap and cheer their victory.

"Oh yeah, keep laughin' you punks!" He slurred as they brought him into the back into an interrogation room. Sitting him down in the cold room Mac took the cuff off of his wrists.

"We'll be back." Mac said.

"I got nothing but time Pig!" He yelled as Mac turned and left the room leaving his prisoner confused and trapped.

Shutting the door behind himself as he left the room, he found Lindsay running towards him.

"Is it him? Did you get him? Mac, is it him?" She was out of breath. Her eyes were wide as Mac put up his hand to stop her from entering the room.

"It's him Lindsay, we got him." Mac held her shoulders, making sure she wouldn't go in the room.

"Is... does..." She couldn't find the words.

"We're going to talk to him before taking him to central booking. It's over, we got him." He explained before pulling her in for a hug.

"We got him." She said as she rest her head against his chest. As Flack turned the corner to see the display in front of him, a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**You know I love twists and turned... REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Mac looked through the mirror glass of the interrogation room at the man inside. His hair was long and straggly, his beard was grey and thick. His eyes were sunken and cold, the fear this man once shined has now faded into a sad and pathetic creature which could easily be mistaken for a homeless man. Taking a deep breath, he decided now was as good a time as any to start the interview he had waited his whole career to dread.

"We have a lot to catch up on, Mr. Harris." Mac said as he entered the small interrogation room, with his files in hand.

"Is that right? How's the family?" Derek answered with a laugh. Mac sat down across from him, taking his time as he opened the file folder before him.

"Not good. They're not good." Mac folding his hands in front of himself and looked up at the old man before him. "Where have you been the last four and half months while you've been avoiding the law?"

"If you want an honest answer," He sucked air through his nose, letting out a disgusting snort as he did so. "I, Detective, have doing some reading. From what I have 'read' I can see you've done a fine job taking down Judge Marshal and all of his accomplices. I thank you." Derek smiled crookedly.

"You think I did that for you?" Mac looked disgusted by him.

"No, not for me. No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. But you could say I help quite a bit, I do however think you did it for Danny." He said slamming his hands on the metal desk before him.

"I don't fight injustice with injustice. Unlike you, I am not a cold blooded murder. I took down James Marshal the same way Danny would have; I did it with honor." He explained slowly.

"Honor. Pfft!" He snorted at the word. "No one knows what honor means anymore. You, you cops walking around with your badges! You think that's honor! No, you are mistaken my friend. It is a pay check! That's all. You go to work you do a job and you leave. You cash your checks and move on! No one cares about the little guy, Huh? What about my son? Where was his honor?" He ranted, he smelled of booze. Mac took a second before responding, he looked at the broken man before him. He had lost everything and had given up what he had left for justice of his son's demise.

"What about Danny? Where's his honor?" Mac said with sadness in his tone.

"He got what he asked for." He dropped his head low.

"He didn't ask to shot in the chest. He didn't ask to be tortured. You did this to him. You did, not him." Mac said.

"I can't change what happened. I don't know if I would if I could, but the one thing I will always take with me, is the fact that that kid had an attitude on him. He was one cocky little son-of-a-bitch and he got what was coming to him." Derek spit in anger.

"Is that right?" Mac said calmly.

"Yeah. That's right." He said folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his stiff chair.

No longer able to stare at Derek, Mac stood up and walked to the door. "As a human being, Mr. Harris I hope you burn in hell." Mac said with a venomous tone before leaving the room shutting the door behind himself.

Derek sat in anger for a minute, collecting himself. Standing up he began pacing around the room, his body was racked with fear, his muscles hurt from months of alcohol abuse. He wanted out. He used to believe that when this had started that he was doing the right thing, that in the end his son would be saved and justice would be served. Never did he think he would be on the edge of death by way of needle, counting the seconds before the axe was dropped. Hearing the door open once again, he turned towards the door looking for who was next to strong hand him, only to find shock.

"No, this can't be." He said as his knees got weak. "No, what's going on here?" Derek demanded as he yelled at the mirror, hoping for an answer. Turning back to the man in front of him her yelled, "You're dead!"

Danny slowly walked into the room, his jeans were dark denim, his white t-shirt crisp, and his old leather jacket stiff with old wrinkles. Smiling at his once terrifying capture, he smiled.

"Guess not."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The salt on his tongue was thick as he felt his fingers along the rim of his lip, moving his way up his cheek he found stitches under his both of his eyes. Her felt battered and broken, every ripple of a muscle sent shock waves over him body. He tried to speak but it only came out as scratching sound as panic took over._

_"Help..." He said in barely a whisper as the air tore his airway to shreds, the sound of his own voice felt foreign. "Help!" He said again this time a little louder. Someone was suddenly squeezing his hand, letting Danny know that they were there._

_"Danny?" He heard the voice, but it sounded like it was through a can. It was mashed and nothing was making sense, his vision was blurry. His glasses were missing. He could hear a beep that was speeding up by the second. "Danny, calm down. We got you buddy, it's alright." He felt someone else there, squeezing his hands. "Lindsay, go find a nurse." The sound and lights were exhausting, he could feel his body shaking as he tried desperately to gain control._

_The figure above slowly came into focus as his friend stood above him, speaking slowly. "Danny, it's alright man, you're in the hospital. The Doctor is coming, just relax." He cooed._

_"Don?" His voice was barely audible, it hurt him to speak. Everything hurt._

_"It's me buddy, you've been kind of out of it. Don't try and talk yet, Lindsay is getting some help." He held his hand until Lindsay returned._

_"Danny, it's Linds. Can you hear me?" She asked as she hovered above his frail form._

_"Lindsay?" He said with a weak smile as a Doctor came into his line of vision._

_"Mr. Messer, I've been waiting a long time to meet you." He said, through his daze, panic took over. _

_"No! No, get him away from me!" Danny began to shake, pushing the Doctor away. Letting go of Lindsay's hand he began to thrash, trying desperately to get away._

_"Danny! Danny stop, it's OK!" Flack said as he moved to hold Danny down._

_"No! It's him, it's him! Get him away from me!" His breathing was heavy, his heart rate was climbing. _

_"He needs to calm down, he's just had open heart surgery!" The Doctor called as a nurse came to his aid._

_"It's alright, I've got it." Flack said as he forced Danny to look at him. "You are safe, it's not him. It's going to be OK." He said calmly, nothing he could do could stop his heart rate from climbing._

_"That's it. I want four of Haldol." He said as a nurse handed him a syringe full of drugs. "This will help you relax Mr. Messer!" He called as he put the needle into his I.V._

_"No! No, please just leave me alone. Leave me alone." He said softly as he began to fall asleep once again._

_"Hey Doc, Can I talk to you?" Flack said as he the Doctor began to leave. _

_"What can I do for you?" He said taking his gloves off._

_"Call me Don, Doctor?" He asked._

_"Dr. Appleton." He corrected._

_"Dr. Appleton, I just want to make sure that no one knows about this. There are only eight people who know he made it to the hospital, and only five that know he is alive. Until we find the man that organized this we need to keep this as quiet as possible." Don explained._

_"No I understand, his hospital records are showing him under a different name and only three nurses work on him regularly. You have my full cooperation. Any human being that can do that much damage to one person deserves to be brought to justice. You have my word. I will do what I can to protect him." Dr. Appleton smiled._

_"Thank you." He said shaking his hand. "Oh another thing, he'll probably respond better if you call him Danny." _

_"Sure thing." He smiled before turning and walking away._

* * *

"This can't be, you're dead. I killed you." Derek yelled as he paced back and forth.

"Or so you thought." Danny corrected him. Taking a step forward he pulled the metal chair out from the table and sat down. "Have a seat Derek, we have some catching up to do." He smiled.

Derek looked around the room, through the mirror glass, hoping he was dreaming. Looking back at Danny, he shook as Danny relaxed into the chair and folding his hands neatly on the table before him.

"I said, take a seat." Danny repeated this time a little louder.

"What do you want?" Derek said as he slowly and cautiously sat down in front of him.

"Me? I don't want anything from you, I just had to see the look on your face when I told you that you have a bad shot." Danny smiled at him.

"They said you were dead. They said you bled out in the ambulance, that you didn't even make it to the hospital?" He questioned as he sat across from his once victim.

"Nah, that's just what we told the media. Although I did bleed out, I lost thirty percent of my title volume before I got to the hospital, took a lot of blood and a lot of surgery to get me stable. But like you said, no one cares about one NYPD cop... that is, until they die. More people would be looking for a murderer then some psycho who gets off on breaking cheek bones. It's funny what fear can do to some people." His smile slowly disappeared.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Derek said, suddenly full of courage.

"Oh you don't have to say anything." Danny paused to take a breath. "You just have to listen. You are already going to jail for a very long time; I want you to see what you've done to me." His voice was strong but on the verge of getting weaker, he tried to fight it but it was becoming to hard.

"I don't have to listen to a dead man!" Derek said leaning forward and spitting at Danny.

"You're right." He said, wiping the spit from his face. "You don't have to listen, but you have the next twenty-five years of your life to listen, that is if you make it twenty-five more years, so you've got nothing but time. I hope you think about that while you are sitting in your four by six cell."

"Oh, don't you worry about me!" Derek smiled. Taking a second Danny sized him up, he knew it was an act. All of it, this man was not the same person who destroyed him, it was not the menacing man that held him captive. He was nothing.

"I'm not worried about you. I could care less what happens to you once you leave this room. You can throw on the tough guy routine but I know why you drink yourself stupid. I know why you can't look into the mirror to shave your face. I know why you haven't slept in months. It's because you hate the fact that both of your kids lives are ruined because they have a dead beat father." Danny leaned forward to get a better look at him.

"Shut your mouth, boy." He said through grinding teeth.

"You know when I was laying on my back, my lungs filling with blood from the bullet you drove through my chest. Coughing and choking, praying for death to end my suffering; the only thing I could think about was much pain the people around me would be in to find out I died alone and for no reason. My parents, my friends... they would all suffer because of what you did to me. When I finally woke up, I wanted to die. Every bone and muscle in my body was aching, bruised, broken. My chest was held together with wire, and to think, I was the lucky one. It's shocking." His voice shook with confidence.

"Why are you telling me this? Does it make you feel good? We both won, what difference does it make?" Derek said, no longer able to look Danny in the eye.

"We've both won?" His anger rose. "How the fuck do you think we've won?"

"You're alive, my boy is out of jail. The bad man in jail. What difference does it make?" He turned to Danny.

Without saying a word Danny stood up and took his jacket off, placing it on the chair behind him. Pulling his white shirt up revealing his chest, Derek flinched.

"How do you think I've won?" Danny asked, showing him the seven inch scar in the middle of his chest, as well as the large gash above his hip bone, and another incision below his rib cage. "They had to open my chest in the Emergency Room to close the hole you put in my heart. I was in a coma for two weeks, when I woke up, I was so messed up they had to knock me out for a week until my breast bone healed together for fear I could further injure myself." Danny said dropping his shirt and leaning forward on the table. "I had to learn how to walk again, I have to tell my family that I'm not dead. So tell me Derek, how have I won?" Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Derek sat staring at the man whose life he had destroyed. His body was shaking with guilt, he had no idea what he had done until now. Stuttering he looked Danny in the eye and found his voice.

"I... I'm sorry." His voice broke as tears rolled down his cheek.

"No." Danny said standing up straight. "No, you're not. But you will be." He finished as he took his coat from the back of the chair and walked to the door, slowly turning the handle he looked back at the man in the room. He could only think of one thing left to say to him. "Good bye Derek." He said as he left the room.

* * *

**Hey guys, you know I had no intentions of killing Danny right? He's the best! This has been mapped out since the beginning but that you all for the reviews, good to know where I stand on the murder of Danny. One more chapter to go! So give me some reviews!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Leaving the room, Danny kept his head up, his shoulders straight and his confidence at bay; when the click of the door sounded behind him, he felt himself slowly crumble. His hands began to shake wildly as he struggled to pull his coat on his on, trying to calm his heart, he rested his head against the wall. Holding his hand above his heart he took deep breaths, but nothing helped, he suddenly felt sick. A garbage can sat close by, with shaking knees he collapsed at it's side and emptied his stomach, heaving as sweat broke over his brow. Danny's hands shook so much, he could barely pull his a napkin from his coat to wipe his mouth. Standing up he shook off the feeling the best he could as Flack stepped out of the room connected to the interrogation room.

"You alright?" Flack asked as Danny continued to wipe his mouth clean.

"Would you be?" He asked finally looking at his friend.

"Not a chance in hell." He looked at Danny, waiting for him to respond. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." He said stretching his neck from side to side.

"I'm proud of you Danny, not a lot of people would have the stones to do that. I know I wouldn't." He said taking a breath. "Really, you did good." He said, hoping he would actually listen.

"Yeah, lucky me." He said, looking at Flack with a smile. "Look I think I'm just going to head home, I have to face Mother Messer tomorrow and I think I'm going to need my rest." He said in a nervous tone. "You think I could catch a ride?"

"Sure thing." Flack smiled warmly.

"Alright, just, ah... just let me get cleaned up, meet you out front." Danny said, without looking at him as he walked away.

Flack stood in the hallway watching him go, he knew he was on the verge of falling apart; he was so interested in watching his best friend, waiting for a tell, that he did not notice the small hand on his shoulder. Looking down he found Lindsay staring up at him.

"How's our boy doing?" She asked as Mac joined them.

"I don't know." Flack explained.

"I think we should just be patient. He's been through a lot today." Mac said looking at the saddened faces before him.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think he should be alone right now." Flack said looking at Lindsay.

"I'm going to go check on him." Lindsay said as she walked away to find him.

"What are you thinking Flack?" Mac asked as he watched Lindsay chase after Danny.

"I'm thinking that if we're not careful he could do something stupid." Flack looked Mac in the eyes, his concern was for more then Danny's safety.

"Yeah." He looked away. "I know what you mean."

* * *

The water ran cold as Danny splashed it over his face, cupping it in his hands he held the water to his face as he breathed in the cold water. Looking at himself in the mirror took more courage then he could muster; he had gotten stronger in the last couple of months. He was back at the gym and he was working back to the body before his life was disrupted, violently. He rested in silence with no media to flood his ears, he pushed it all away. In the two months he had spent at the hospital under protective custody, he did not have any time for himself. Constantly being swarmed by police and doctors, did not leave him a lot of time to deal with Derek.

The cool water covered the tears that were now falling from his eyes as he continued to run his face in the liquid, the walls he had built over the last couple of months were falling and falling hard.

"Hey." Lindsay said leaning on the door frame of the men's washroom.

"I think you might be out of bounds." Danny looked up at her with a smile as he pulled paper towel down to dry his face.

"Rules are made to be broken." She smiled as she walked towards him, she noticed he wouldn't look her in the eye as he faced the mirror. "How you holdin' up?" She asked, as she began rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know. It's harder then I thought, you know?" He said, Lindsay noticed his voice was weak.

"Let's go home." She squeezed his shoulder with her small hand.

"You don't have to do this." He said finally making eye contact.

"I know, but I want to." Lindsay said with a smile.

"No, please don't pretend everything is alright just because I almost died, I don't need your pity." He was mad.

"It's not pity Danny. I just want you to know that I'm here." She watched as Danny looked down at his hands, they were shaking. "Danny?" She took a step towards him, his entire body shook.

"I can't do this." His voice was small, like a child. Looking up at Lindsay she found him crying. "I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know what to do." He explained as his brought his hands to his face, burying his eyes away.

"You don't have to deal with it alone, I'm here." Lindsay said as she pulled him into a hug. Holding his head on her neck, she could feel his chest heaving as he finally broke.

"I'm sorry." He cried into her shoulder, without moving his head.

"You don't have to apologize; I've got you." She said softly, pulling him closer; nearly squeezing his body to hers.

"No I do, the day that Derek took me, I was running away. That sounds childish I know, but I had to go." Danny said, pulling away from Lindsay.

"What are you talking about?" She said still holding his shoulders.

"I needed a break from you. I wanted... no, I needed to get away from you." Danny stepped away and turned his back to Lindsay. "I didn't want to end up hating you, so I decided to go."

"Danny." Lindsay was in shock. "You left because of me?"

"It wasn't just you. It was everything. I'm sorry." He spoke low.

"Danny-" Lindsay moved to be closer to him, but this time he pulled away.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you." He pushed past her and left the room, leaving Lindsay devastated in his wake.

Danny walked as fast as he could from the Police Station, hoping no one would follow him. The weather was cold and hard when he left the front doors, his breath froze as it left his lips, and his chest burned as he ran down the street away from the building which held his nightmares. The snow on the ground crunched beneath his feet as he got as far away as possible. Seeing a cab with it's light on, not to far off he ran to it holding his hand up. The cab rolled to a stop as Danny open the door and got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked, as Danny caught his breath.

"Ah..." Danny said deciding on his destination. "Staton Island Ferry." He said, as his head rested on the window.

"Sure thing, Boss." The driver said as he pulled away from the curb. "What are ya runnin' from?" He asked, looking back in his mirror.

"Everything." Danny said, trying to relax into his seat.

"Well I hope it's worth running away from kid." He said putting his eyes on the road. Danny looked up at him as Derek's face flashed before his eyes. _'This has nothing to do with you. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time, sorry for your luck kid.' _He heard throughout his subconscious.

"Stop the car!" Danny suddenly panicked.

"What?" The driver said in confusion.

"I said stop the car! Now!" Danny said as the cab came to a halt. Throwing money through the hole, Danny jumped out as fast as he could. His heart was racing, he could hear his pulse behind his ears as the cab drove away. Standing in the snow in the cold New York Street, Danny grabbed his head. No longer able to control it, he looked up to the starry night sky above and screamed as loud as he could. He screamed for the months in the hospital, he screamed for the bullet that was still lodged somewhere in his chest, he screamed for Lindsay and he screamed for the life he used to lead. He screamed until his voice broke and he had nothing left. Dropping to his knees, he sat in the snow. Breathing deep as his lung began to slowly inflate.

He felt a vibration from his belt as his phone began to ring, looking down he picked it up, the caller ID showed Flack. Answering the phone, he realized his voice was barely there and scratchy.

"Yeah?" He said in a low tone.

"Danny, where the hell did you go?" Flack said, he could tell by his voice that he was scared.

"I had to get out of there." He sat back in the snow, the cold felt good on his body.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" He said quickly.

"I'm fine." He took another deep breath of the cold air. "I'm not coming back, Don."

"That's fine, I'll come to you."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, I'm not coming back. There is a reason for all of this; it's a fresh start. Danny Messer is dead." He explained as a tear fell from his eye.

"What are you talking about Dan?" Flack said, confusion in his voice as he slowed his breathing to a near stop.

"I'm dead, and I'm going to stay dead. Good bye Don." Danny said taking the phone from his ear.

"Danny! Danny, don't do this! Danny?" He could hear Flack yelling as he ended the call. Dropping the phone into the snow beside him.

Looking up at the night sky, Danny could feel his heart beating in his chest. His fingers dragged in the fresh snow on the ground as flakes fell down onto his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled at the world around him, as the cold cut into his chest like a hot blade. He felt at peace for the first time in months, he no longer felt fear, dread, or pain. He felt nothing as he looked around at the city he loved. This was his way of saying goodbye, it's his way of letting go. Standing up he walked into the snow ridden dark night of New York City, leaving behind his cell phone in the fresh flakes.


End file.
